character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiering System
Introduction This page is extremely important. The following is an overview of our Tiering System. It should however be noted that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have "broken" or "hax" abilities. Similarly, two characters in the same tier need not necessarily be equivalent in terms of power. The energy difference between them can range from negligible to absolutely massive, depending upon the tier. It should also be noted that a character with higher tier cannot always beat a character of a lower tier, especially if their power levels are close to each other. Explanation After much discussion, we agreed to start using a more logical ranking system based on that of the Anime Characters Fight wiki. This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, and the concept of aHausdorff dimension, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is a a more than countably infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. Kindly see this page for a more detailed explanation with easy to understand examples. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, a universe consists of a 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) brane in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. The M-Theory defines the sum totality of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10 to 11-dimensional structure. We follow the convention of a complete multiverse being 11-dimensional. The Scale 'Tier 11': Lower-Dimensional No joule value available. This tier pertains to characters who can create/destroy or affect the whole structure of a lower-dimensional universe, or lower layers/levels of reality. Please note that existing as a drawing or being made of data / information is not to be ranked at this tier, as such beings are still 3-dimensional, but in an incredibly small scale. This tier is broken into the following sub-tiers: '11-C': Low Microverse Level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying or creating a 0-D level construct of any size, or 3 level of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. This tier also include characters who are vastly below this level, and all characters beneath this tier’s requirements in any significant way will still be at this tier. '11-B': Microverse Level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying or creating existentially inferior 1-D level construct of any size, or 2 levels of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. '11-A': High Microverse Level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying or creating existentially inferior 2-D level constructs of any size, or 1 level of infinity/degree of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. 'Tier 10': Human '10-C': Below Average Human Level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to humans who are below the average norm in terms of strength, such as small children or infirm people, as well smaller animals such as cats and dogs. '10-B': Average Human Level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of regular humans, such as teenagers or unathletic adults. '10-A': Athlete Level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of more athletic humans, such as trained fighters or generally physically fit individuals. 'Tier 9': Superhuman '9-C': Street Level Characters who stand at the threshold of human strength and capabilities, represented by olympic level athletes or rigorously trained martial artists, as well as larger animals. It's important to note that, despite being named "Street Level", this tier has nothing to do with actually affecting an entire street, with the name being more so a reference to Street Fighters as portrayed in martial arts movies and the like. '9-B': Wall Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A': Room/Small Building Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. 'Tier 8': Urban '8-C': Building Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B': City Block Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A': Multi-City Block Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 'Tier 7': Nuclear '7-C': Town Level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B': City Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A': Mountain Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 'Tier 6': Tectonic '6-C': Island Level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B': Country Level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A': Continent Level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 'Tier 5': Planetary '5-C': Moon Level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B': Planet Level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A': Large Planet Level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'Tier 4': Stellar '4-C': Star Level Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-B': Solar System Level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A': Multi-Solar System Level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 'Tier 3': Cosmic '3-C': Galaxy Level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B': Multi-Galaxy Level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A': Universe Level This category is separated in the following manner: *'Universe Level': Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *'High Universe Level': Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. 'Tier 2': Multiversal '2-C': Low Multiverse Level This category is separated in the following manner: *'Universe+ Level' ("Low 2-C"): This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. A) Provably infinite, one which can be safely assumed to be so, or that is of an otherwise non insignificant size. B) Portrayed as infinitely larger than lower-dimensional objects and spaces in the setting of a given work of fiction. C) Equivalent to an extra dimensional space. *'Low Multiverse Level' ("2-C"): Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The power difference between Low 2-C and 2-C characters is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. '2-B': Multiverse Level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A': Multiverse+ Level This category is separated in the following manner: *'Multiverse+ Level': Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. *'High Multiverse+ Level': Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. 'Tier 1': Extradimensional Characters who can significantly affect spaces of qualitatively greater sizes than ordinary universal models and spaces, usually represented in fiction by higher planes or levels of existence which trivialize everything below them into insignificance, either by perceiving them as akin to fictional constructs or having a size equivalent to a greater infinity in relation to them. This tier is broken into the following categories: '1-C': Complex Multiverse Level This category is separated in the following manner: *'Low Complex Multiverse Level' ("Low 1-C"): Characters who can affect, create and/or destroy the entirety of spaces whose size corresponds to one to two higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model (Low 2-C structures, in plain english). *'Complex Multiverse Level' ("1-C"): Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces whose size corresponds to three to five higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 7 and 9-dimensional real coordinate spaces (R ^ 7 to R ^ 9) *'High Complex Multiverse Level' ("High 1-C"): Characters who can universally affect, create/destroy spaces whose size corresponds to six to seven higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 10 and 11-dimensional real coordinate spaces (R ^ 10 to R ^ 11) '1-B': Hyperverse Level *'Low Hyperverse Level' ("Low 1-B"): 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *'Hyperverse Level' ("1-B"): Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12.) *'High Hyperverse Level' ("High 1-B): Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy structures whose size is equivalent to a countably infinite number of qualitative sizes above a universal model, usually represented in fiction by endless hierarchies of layers of existence, each succeeding one completely trivializing the previous into insignificance. Infinite-dimensional spaces and objects can qualify for this tier if they are either provably infinite in all of their axes. or can be safely assumed to be so, while characters who only encompass finitely-sized subsets of each axis of infinite-dimensional space are defaulted to High 3-A. '1-A': Outerverse Level Characters that have no dimensional limitations. Characters who functionally transcend the rest of the Tiering System, and stand outside of any extensions of infinite hierarchies and sizes, to varying degrees and magnitudes. In more straightforward terms, this category could be said to be occupied by characters whose size and/or level of power cannot be reached by merely stacking bigger infinities ontop of each other. Alternatively, this tier can also be assigned to characters who transcend High 1-B structures when no further context regarding the nature or such transcendence is given. Low Outerverse Level ("Low 1-A") Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy structures and expanses of uncountably infinite dimensions, or which have a size roughly analogous to them, such as uncountably infinite sets of hierarchical layers or planes of existence, most specifically ones whose amount of layers is comparable to the set of all real numbers, and are thus equated to the first uncountably infinite cardinal for simplicity's sake. *'Outerverse Level' ("1-A"): Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. However, do note that it's possible for a character to qualify for this rating even if their verse does not have an infinitely-layered or equivalent cosmology, as long as it is either stated, shown or left very obvious that the character in question already bypasses the very nature of such structures altogether, in a way that simply "stacking" more of them logically would not allow one to reach their level of power/size. It should, on the other hand, be kept in mind that simply existing "beyond the concepts of space and time" and similar feats do not necessarily qualify one to bypass into this tier, unless the work of fiction in question leaves it very clear that a character also exists beyond all extensions of the concepts which they transcend. Mathematically, 1-A has its size represented by further uncountably infinite cardinals beyond useful applications of certain measures and can be extended unto greater levels of infinity, representing different complexities or qualitative "steps" on an Outerversal scale, in the same way 1-B and 1-C are divided. Characters who stand an infinite number of steps above "Baseline" Outerversal realms and structures are to have a +''' modifier in their Attack Potency section (Outerverse+ Level) *'''High Outerverse Level ("High 1-A"): Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. To further clarify, a High 1-A should be so much higher than baseline 1-A characters that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered for High 1-A, a character must at the very least transcend baseline 1-A characters in the same manner that they exceed tier 11. 'Tier 0': Questionable Omnipotent '0:' "Objective Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. There's nothing they can't do, and as such, they don't have any limitations whatsoever. The requirements for being in this tier are to be omnipresent, omniscient, omnilocked, and have zero limitations, not only power-wise but also with regular limits such as forgetting things, eat, sleep, etc. This is the closest thing to omnipotence in fiction, and while there are many logical paradoxes there should only ever be one tier 0 per verse. Notes |-|1= Note: All characters have an infinite number of dimensional aspects, most of which have a magnitude of zero. A character which is classified as n-dimensional has non-zero magnitude in n number of dimensional vectors. |-|2= Note: A query that might arise is the existence of lower-dimensional beings in a higher-dimensional plane, and what it implies. Contrary to how complicated it sounds, the explanation for it is quite simple. As noted previously, every being and object has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, with most of them being zero. For example, a regular bar of soap has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, but the value of all such dimensional vectors, apart from the three basic spatial dimensions (length, breadth and height), is zero. In other words, every being and object exists in a higher-dimensional space (apart from those High 1-B and above), only with the magnitude of higher dimensional vectors being zero. To summarize, simply existing in a higher-dimensional space does not classify a character as higher-dimensional in any way. |-|3= Note: Another query that might come to mind is the question of how higher-dimensional beings can defeat lower-dimensional ones. After all, higher-dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: While higher-dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can however, interact with the higher-dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher-dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). |-|4= Note: Logically, a lower-dimensional character should at best have as much ability to affect a higher-dimensional character as a drawing on a paper has to punch you in the face. However, mostly due to lack of story logic, mere 3-dimensional characters sometimes triumph over forces that are degrees of beyond countable infinity above them. It is usually due to Plot-Induced Stupidity. |-|5= Note As noted earlier, any lower-dimensional abilities and effects should technically be useless against higher-dimensional entities. However, in rare cases, lower-dimensional characters may have abilities (high-level quantum manipulation, reality alteration, etc.) which allow them to influence higher-dimensional structures. Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows", "aspects", "dreams", avatars, or manifestation bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality. There are many different versions of the concept of higher-dimensional entities, each depending on the fictional rules that the author of that particular franchise has laid out. Hence, it is impossible to say that higher-dimensional characters can always beat lower dimensional ones within fiction. This, however, does not invalidate the system itself. It simply means that the author in question does not particularly care about logical coherence, or does not understand the full implications of the terms that he or she is using. Other Statistics Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Range Intelligence Credit Note: Credit to VSBW for this page. Category:Important